


Kingseeker

by Higuchimon



Series: Echoes [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Diversity Boot Camp, Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Month 2020, Gen, Include The Word Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: When Haou is defeated and taken away by Edo, Ryou, Shou, and Ojama Yellow, Guardian Baou is left behind to plot – his master’s rescue?  A tale of what might have been.
Series: Echoes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/729882
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Kingseeker

**Series:** Echoes|| **Title:** Kingseeker  
 **Characters:** Guardian Baou, Snoww Magician of Dark World, Dark General Freed|| **Ship:** N/A  
 **Chapters:** One|| **Chapter:** 1,013|| **Total:** 1,013  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX alternate/divergent, L19, 5+ fics; Character Diversity Boot Camp, #23, inverse (Guardian Baou); GX Month #19, I Was Here Too; Include The Word Boot Camp #41, chief  
 **Notes:** This takes place after episode 143 and presents a different take on what Guardian Baou wanted. Also, there will be characters showing up from my set of fics **Under Comet’s Tale** , though this isn’t a strict sequel to that.  
 **Summary:** When Haou is defeated and taken away by Edo, Ryou, Shou, and Ojama Yellow, Guardian Baou is left behind to plot – his master’s rescue? A tale of what might have been.

* * *

He could see them flying away – Haou-sama and the others. Guardian Baou’s hands clutched at the window frame as he swore loudly and creatively. They didn’t hear him; he wasn't sure what he would have done if they did. But as they faded away, he knew he had to do something. 

Already the army had scattered, terrified by the loud declaration that their Haou-sama perished. 

Guardian Baou didn’t believe that for a second. There wasn’t any way that someone as weak as that _human_ could truly defeat Haou-sama. Besides, he’d seen his liege lord right there. Unconscious, it seemed, but there. 

He considered his options. Haou-sama would have to be the one to bring the troops back together. He couldn’t do it right now, not on his own. 

A quiet footstep sounded behind him. He turned to see Snoww standing there, regal features ever so faintly dissatisfied. 

“Haou-sama has been abducted,” Guardian Baou snapped out the information. “Has your loyalty changed in any sense?” 

Snoww raised one eyebrow. “Should I ask if yours has?” 

“Not unless you wish to duel me here and now,” Baou replied. “I intend to go and rescue him from his captors. Would you aid me?” 

“What did you have in mind?” 

Baou had been thinking of that since he’d realized what was going on. “I need your help, that of your servant Blume – and Freed, if he’s around anywhere.” 

Snoww raised one hand to her lips thoughtfully. “Blume and I will assist. I believe the Dark General may be found below.” 

Baou snapped his fingers. His favorite little imp fluttered down to perch on his shoulder, awaiting instructions. “Go find Dark General Freed,” Baou ordered. “Tell him what’s happened to Haou-sama and that I’m putting together a strike force to retrieve him. He’s to come here at once.” 

Whether the Dark General would come or not remained to be seen. He answered only to Haou-sama. Some people said he was an extension of Haou-sama’s own self, not an independent being. Given that as far as Baou knew, he’d been crafted from a spark of soul from that annoyed Freed the Brave Wanderer, it might well have been true. But he’d been loyal to Haou-sama since his birth – rebirth? - and that was what mattered. 

“Has anyone else stuck around here?” Baou wondered. “I need someone who can track them down and bring information back to me quickly.” 

“Golden Pegasus is still here,” Snoww told him after a few seconds of thought. “He can track them from the skies. Though it may take time to find them to begin with.” 

Baou nodded. “See to it? He can report back once he knows something.” 

Snoww turned and headed down the stairs. Baou tried to think of what else would be needed. He could send his imp after them as well, but for that he’d wait until he’d spoken to the Dark General. 

He wasn’t sure where the little servants of the other Death Duelists were. They tended to stick near their masters, but out of sight, until they were needed, which _probably_ meant they’d fled as soon as their masters fell. He made a note to send his imp in search of them as well. He could wait until he heard from Golden Pegasus on where to send the imp to find Haou-sama. 

He didn’t know why these humans thought that they could abduct the mighty warlord and get away with it. It really didn’t make any sense. But he would hunt them down and defeat every last one of them. 

_I knew we should have paid more attention to some of those reports about the rebellion._ He’d heard rumors for quite a while now on how one warrior in black leather and one in an odd white outfit caused a great deal of damage whenever they appeared. Haou-sama hadn’t seemed that interested and they did have other tasks to deal with, solidifying his hold over the world. 

Guardian Baou wasn’t going to make that mistake again. He reviewed every scrap of information that had ever been turned in about those two. There didn’t seem to be that much about their companions, but those two had been reported. Not as much as he would have liked – it seemed they had a habit of killing anyone who got too close to them. 

Very interesting to learn. They would be worthy opponents. 

But one little fact did stand out – that one in black seemed to be the physically weaker one of the two. They’d been observed from afar and the one who sent in the report mentioned the one who wore black needing to rest and having times of weakness that his companion didn’t. 

A very interesting point that Guardian Baou determined to take advantage of when the opportunity presented itself. 

“Guardian Baou.” Dark General Freed now stood in the doorway. Baou looked up from the records. “Haou-sama has been taken?” 

“Yes. You remember what we’ve heard about the two warriors in black and white?” 

The general nodded. “They committed the crime?” 

“Yes. They had allies as well. Altogether, there are four of them – three humans and one spirit. The humans are all we need to concern ourselves with. I’ve already sent Golden Pegasus to track them down. But I will need you, Snoww, and Blume to help me in recovering him.” 

Dark General Freed frowned, eyes flicking to the window, then back to Baou. 

“Very well,” he said at last. “What is it that you need me to do?” 

“For now, just be ready to come with us once I find thier location. I want you, in particular, to deal with the one in black. I will be taking Haou-sama back.” 

He still only had an outline of a plan but it was good enough. He would refine it once he learned more about their enemies. That would have been far more possible if everyone else hadn’t run screaming because of one little announcement. But once he had Haou-sama back, the army would regroup, and Haou-sama would never forget his loyalty. 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Once I decided that I would write about my favorite of the Death Duelists, Guardian Baou, I could not get this idea out of my head. It will be finished after GX month.


End file.
